Onigumo
ability history Vice-Admiral Onigumo (オニグモ中将, Onigumo Chūjō) was one of the five vice-admirals leading the Buster Call on Enies Lobby.One Piece Manga - Chapter 420, Onigumo is introduced. Appearance Onigumo is a tall man that wears a helmet with a red pony tail. He has along brown hair. His Eyes are all ways closed and he has big lips. Much like most of the other commisioned and HQ ranked marines, he smokes cigarettes. He wears the customary buisness suit with the JUSTICE Cape thrown over his shoulders. He is somewhat fat and is quite tall. Standing about a head taller than Ace who is six feet one inch. Personality Onigumo is an extremely pro Absolute Justice type of person. He seems to be willing to do even what would be considered a horrible and evil thing to most, so long as he obliterates the criminal. During the Buster Call He ordered his men to blow up another one of the Buster Call ships just because Luffy was on it. When one of his marines began to argue that their were 1000 marines on that ship with them he shot him in cold blood and said these words. With that he destroyed the Buster Call ship wich is comparable to when Akainu destroyed the refugee ship in the buster call on Ohara. Relationship Marines Onigumo values following orders. He also values Absolute Justice. However he does not care so much for his crew. He does not care for any of the marines but only wishes to make sure that evil is eliminated. Pirates He hates Pirates as he hates all criminals. Powers and Abilities His powers haven't been shown as of yet but due to him being a Vice Admiral and the fact that Sengoku would entrust him with the responsibility of bringing Ace to Marineford when Whitebeard could attack at any moment. History CP9 Saga CP9 Arc Onigumo along with his fellow Vice Admirals Yamakiji, Strawberry, Doberman, and Momonga recieved the order from John Giant to lead the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. He was the one who commanded three ships to attack a fellow Buster Call ship with all its 1000 fellow sailors on board just to target Monkey D. Luffy, who was fighting on it with Rob Lucci, though he had confidence that Lucci would survive. When a soldier argued against this order, being a firm believer in Absolute Justice, Onigumo shot him in cold blood, saying: One Piece manga - Chapter 422, The vice Admiral orders the attack and shoots a man dead for questioning the order. After that he was seen yelling at the Gate staff for closing the gate (although it was really Sanji). Whitebeard War Saga Impel Down Arc He is later seen again during the Impel Down arc awaiting to transfer Ace to Marineford and telling his squad not to let their guard down for a second during the procedure. After that he talks to Ace and tells him to take a good look at the sky because once he is restrained on the execution platform he'll never see it again. He's later seen again during the Impel Down arc awaiting to transfer Ace to Marineford and telling his squad not to let their guard down for a second during the procedure, and then telling Ace to take a look at his final sky. Trivia *Onigumo (鬼蜘蛛) can be translated as "demon spider". References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Smokers